Smile and Say Goodbye for Me
by makka-na-yuki
Summary: [OneShot] She always gave him that same smile that never fails to disturb something in him , and so he had vowed never to forget. But he had given his farewells way too soon. It's okay Inuyasha... it's.. everything's really fine [InuKag]


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… wah.

Summary: She always gave him that same smile that never fails to disturb something in him , and so he had vowed never to forget. A few years down the road he wonders upon himself if he should be remembering something important. He had said goodbye way too soon. "It's okay Inuyasha... it's.. everything's really fine" InuKag

**-**

**  
Smile**  
_By makka na yuki_

"So you're the puny bitch I'm supposed to marry huh?" He growled at her, baring his fangs.

And to his surprise, she answered with her own toothy grin.

That same god damned **smile** that never seemed to reach her eyes.

-

The most humiliating day of his life was probably the day he had met her.

He had been busy - as busy as a ten year old could get - minding his own business when she came crashing into his life, literally.

"Hey, what the...? Get of me man!" I screamed as I tried to untangle my legs from this vile creature that came out of nowhere.

From the mass of black hair came a sweet innocent voice "I'm not a man!" She pouted. "I'm Kagome. _Ka-go-me_"

"Yeah yeah whatever, bitch" he muttered as he grimly vowed that he would never forget this clumsy little girl.

This girl and those big blue eyes that always seemed to shine like the sun.

-

His parents, his own flesh and blood has signed his future away with this...this...

Kagome smiled innocently at him before tugging on the skirt of her mother and asking "Mommy, Inu-chan called me something weird... what's a bitch?"

As the young Inuyasha saw the flare that erupted in his parents eyes.. he definitely knew.

_This_ is the most humiliating day of his life.

-

They were arranged to be married.. their union would grant both their families generations of success.

And though the circumstances were frowned upon by both of them, he fell in love.

He vowed to her that he would never forget.

And she gave him that same smile that she always showed whenever she knew he was lying.

-

A ribbon. It was a going away present. It reminded him so much of her eyes that he just had to buy it.

Times were hard. The corporation of her family nearly went bankrupt so they were forced to live out the average life - though to his status, it's the same as poverty.

"It's okay Inuyasha... it's.. _everything's_ really fine. My family just has to live a little bit farther from here.. but we can always still see each other around ne?"

He could only nod in response. Everything that has happened only meant they were not bound together anymore.

He could make no more excuses to meet her without damaging his pride.

_This was his good-bye. _

-

He didn't know if he should be insulted or not. He was a man.. and not just some random man. He was on top of the business world. The most wanted bachelor around.

And someone... some peasant would dare give him a flower? It doesn't even suit his status. The flower looked like it was only picked out from the road.

And yet.. he couldn't stop staring at it. Not because of the strangeness of situation... but because there was a worn-out blue ribbon clumsily tied to its base.

He felt as if he was forgetting something.

_Goodbye, Inuyasha _

---------------

Author's note: A final awakening from hibernation, lolz. I'm still a little bit too lazy and really too busy to work on anything more than a one-shot. Someday, I suppose, someday I'll turn one of these fics into something more.

Edit: wai I knew I had to go explain this a little bit more. I don't like too much words, but simply put, Inuyasha and Kagome's arranged engagement was broken because Inuyasha's family would not get any benefits from marrying of their son to a commoner. Inuyasha, living that high-status life, refuses to meet with Kagome after she became "poor" because it might make him look "poor" as well. Kagome says her own farewells at the end, when she returns the blue ribbon to him, thus breaking any type of relationship they had completely – though she knew way before that they had nothing together. Or something.


End file.
